dbzwarriors in daycarepreschool
by mia-the-demigoddess
Summary: Prequel to dbzwarriors in kindergarten
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta was taking Trunks to west city preschool

"Be good Trunks." Vegeta said as he placed the 5 year old down.

"Ok daddy." Trunks replied walking off to find Goten.

"Wi there my mame's Trunks." Trunks said talking to a white ice-jin with a chestnut point.

"Hello," The ice-jin replied,have you seen my browher?"

"No." Trunks said.

The ice-jin shook his head."Wanks for that ny mame's curiza." Kuriza said.

"That means chestnut." Trunks said laughing while looking for Goten.

"Wey Trunks." Goten said hugging his friend."Did wuo neet this guy he's awesome." Goten added pointing to a black ice-jin.

"My name's Ice." He introduced."I'm son of Frieza."

"Frieza?" Goten ask.

"Yes him!" Ice yelled.

"Ho is we?" Trunks ask.

"You'll meet im today." Ice said going to Kuriza.

"Weally?" Trunks ask.

"Wes." Ice answered.

The chibis played until Kuriza came over.

"Hat do ouo whant?" Trunks ask.

"Revenge." Kuriza answered and starting firing ki attacks.

"Ka me ha me haa!" Yelled the two as Kuriza got blasted away.

The adults came to see half their kids fighting or spectating.

Goten's hair flickered from black to yellow with a scream he charged at Kuriza kicking him threw the roof.

"What the f***." Frieza muttered.

"Freezer our kids are fighting." Goku said.

"Kakorrot shut up." Vegeta said as he grabbed trunks.

"Daddy." Goten said jumping into Goku's arms."I had a great way." He added.

"That's good but what happened?" Goku ask with some concern in his voice.

"I went super." Goten answered.

Frieza grabbed Ice and went after Kuriza.

"Well then lets go to capsule corp." Vegeta said flying to capsule corp.

"Wait up veg." Goku called after him carrying Goten.

"Why?" Vegeta ask.

"Cause were friends." Goku answered.

"F*** off." Vegeta said flying faster.

"Hey Goku." Frieza said carrying Kuriza."Why did your son goes SSJ?"

"Don't know." Goku said.

"Dad." Ice called out.

"Ice what?" Frieza ask.

"You almost forgot me." Ice said.

"You look funny." Goku chuckled.

"Shut the h*** up." Ice said.

* * *

There might be a next chapter

make sure you review


	2. Story's Over!

I have a new chapter since I got no clue why I'm doing this chapter but I hope you like it. Um were doing the reviews right now.

* * *

**Piccolo-Time for reviews with Kurizafan and Vegeta **

**SSJFlash ****chapter 1-****Die otf is s u ducking loser duck u 300 words stop trolling please slit our throat I hope u die dirty count get aids die please die.**

**Me-How about don't flame me or review if you hate this story. Oh and back at ya Vegeta you know what to do.**

**Vegeta-Okay KF *aims at SSJFlash* **

**Me-This'll happen if anyone flames me. Gods**

**lolitathegoddessorca860 ****chapter 1-****nice one**

**Me-Thank you so much**

**Vegeta-Yeah I agree with her thanks now you excuse me *continues aiming at SSJFlash***

**Piccolo-That was reviews **

It was the second day at the preschool."Attention students we've got a special guest say hello to Johnny the clown." The teacher said.

A clown walked in and started doing tricks. Trunks looked bored and ki blasted the clown."Boring." He said.

Kuriza walked up to the clown and the clown grabbed his three toed feet."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kuriza screamed."Wet go of my feet." He kicked the clown in the face and started crying.

"Snack time." The teacher said.

Everyone got cookies and juice boxes. Cell Jr. was talking with Kuriza.

Trunks noticed a Kamehameha coming from the Bio-android's hands and straight at the teacher.

"YAY!" They cheered and left the building.

Kuriza stayed put and looked at the clown, who was shaking."I'm gonna f***ing send you to Hell!" he exclaimed and kicked the clown then killed him with a Death Beam. Like father, like son."F*** YOU, YOU PIECE OF SH**!" he added then left like a little innocent boy.

* * *

F*** THIS STORY! Just a multishot and I will do reviews. Lets say, this story's over for GOOD! Might be up for sale if I decide to. Hey SSJFLash, hate the story, then don't review. VEGETA! Call off the attack.

Vegeta-Ahhh... but KF

No buts monkey!

Vegeta-*scoffs* Jackal

Ass clown.


End file.
